The Ideal Crash
by Evalia
Summary: Il y'avait quelqu'un sous l'arbre...Momiji plissa les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agisait...C'était Kyo, mais que faisaitil si tôt là? D'où revenaitil?
1. Chapter 1

**_THE IDEAL CRASH (DeuS) - Fruit Basket fan fic  
_**

****

Chapitre 1

Il faisait chaud et humide ce matin là.

Pourquoi Momiji s'était-il réveillé si tôt ?

Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Il marchait le long du couloir de bois afin de trouver la fraîcheur du jardin.

Il pourrait s'asseoir sous un arbre et profiter de l'ombre que celui-ci lui offrait.

Au bout de ce couloir, le jeune Momiji ouvrit avec lenteur la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin.

Il s'étira pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleils et vit une ombre sous l'arbre…un chat…juste un petit chat.

Il s'approcha de celui-ci et reconnu Kyo…un des « douze ».

-« Mais qui a pu se jeter dans ses bras ? » se dit Momiji «surtout à une heure pareille ».

Son apparence de chat était fort différente du Kyo humain, il avait ainsi l'air vulnérable et doux contrairement à son apparence humaine qui refusait de montrer ses sentiments aux autres.

Mais si celui-ci avait tendance à effrayer Momiji par sa dureté, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection pour lui, il le considérait comme un grand frère…comme un frère qu'il n'a jamais eu…un frère contre lequel il voudrait se serrer lorsque son courage lui ferait défaut et sur lequel il pourrait se reposer et ainsi partager ses joies et ses peines.

Mais il savait bien que Kyo n'était pas ce genre de garçon, il était seul et ne se confiait jamais à personne.

Excepté à Tohru…Momiji était souvent jaloux de l'intérêt que Kyo portait à celle-ci.

Bien sûr Momiji l'aimait profondément, elle était pour lui une mère par procuration.

Souvent Momiji se sentait honteux à la pensée qu'il n'était gentil avec Tohru que pour la simple raison d'avoir la possibilité d'être ainsi plus proche de Kyo.

Mais il savait bien que son amitié avec elle n'avait aucun rapport avec Kyo mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux à cette idée.

Momiji prit délicatement le petit chat qui somnolait paisiblement et le déposa sur ses genoux tout doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller.

L'ambiance soporifique du petit matin lui fit fermer un œil puis l'autre pour le faire basculer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

-« Momiji ! Kyo ! Où êtes-vous ? » Appela alors une voix sur le coup de 8 heures

Le petit blond se réveilla pour découvrir la silhouette de Tohru qui se tenait de dos, face à lui

-« Tohru ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Momiji inquiet.

-« Gnnagnnn…mais…c'est…mmmgn… » Marmonna-t-elle tout en faisant des gestes insensés.

Momiji vit alors le corps nu de Kyo, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux.

-« Aaaah ! Fallait le dire tout de suite » fit Momiji en riant

-« Mais c'est que…euh…enfin tu sais… » Bégaya Tohru rouge pivoine « Enfin dépêche-toi on va être en retard » dit-elle…si rapidement qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Momiji pour comprendre ses propos.

Il baissa les yeux sur Kyo qui dormait toujours « Quel sommeil de plomb » Pensa-t-il.

-« Kyo…Kyo…KYO ! Mais réveille-toi enfin stupide chat ! »

Se relevant d'un bond, Kyo tira l'oreille de Momiji en disant : « Qui est-ce que tu traite de stupide chat, sale petit lapin imbécile ? »

-« Aïe Kyo arrête ! Tohruuuuuu Kyo me fait maaaaal ! Méchant ! »

-« Arrête Kyo ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »Cria Yuki qui venait d'apparaître.

-« Toi le rat d'égout on t'a pas sonné ! »

-« Tu n'as aucune morale ! Faire du mal à Momiji qui ne sait même pas te défendre et qui ne t'as rien fait »

-« Oh monsieur-je-sais-tout au physique de jeune fille pré-pubère tu peux garder ta morale pour toi ! »

-« Stupide chat…ne sais-tu pas que la violence est le moyen des faibles ? »

-« Et c'est reparti ! » souffla Kyo « Monsieur tout gentil et tout propre avec ses belles phrases tout droit sorti d'un roman à l'eau de rose et son stoïcisme à deux balles laisse-moi te dire que tu m'emmerdes ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde espèce de tarlouze ! »

-«Toi avant de me traiter de tarlouze, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller avant d'effrayer tout le voisinage. Tu te ballade à poil et c'est moi que tu traite de PD ? Cria Yuki en lui balançant une serviette de bain que Kyo s'empressa d'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-« Sale con ! Je vais te buter ! »

-« Yuki ! Kyo ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Tohru venait de réapparaître de sa cuisine toute essoufflée.

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux de honte et avancèrent à dix mètres de distance l'un de l'autre en direction de la salle à manger.

-« Momiji ! Viens, je t'ai fait des crêpes salées » dit Tohru tendrement au jeune garçon qui s'avançait doucement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence de mort surplombé d'une gêne intense sans que Shiguré ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

-« Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé les enfants ? »

-« Rien ! » firent Kyo et Yuki entre les dents la tête dans leur céréales

Shiguré contrairement à son habitude ne remua pas le couteau dans la plaie…pas une remarque cassante, il se contentait simplement de terminer d'une traite sa tasse de thé pour ensuite repartir s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki et Momiji se mirent en route pour l'école en silence.

Sur le chemin afin de dissiper le malaise Tohru demande gaiement à Momiji :« Ca ta plu de passer le week-end à la maison ? »

-« Oui c'était génial ! Je me suis bien amusé, dommage que ces deux là passent leur temps à se disputer… »

D'un coup Yuki et Kyo se retournèrent sur Momiji en lui faisant des regards sombres.

-« Euh… » Fit Momiji

Tohru lui fit un demi-sourire pour lui faire comprendre que c'était habituel et qu'il ne fallait qu'il s'en fasse.

Les deux garçons avancèrent d'un pas rapide, les dos courbés à toujours 10 mètres de distance l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur d'attraper la gale.

-« De vrais enfants » Fit Tohru en plaisantant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, c'est Evalia, bon, je vous dis tout de suite, que c'est la première fic que j'ai écrit, elle date d'il ya un ou deux ans, donc...si c'est nul c'est normal lol mais je remercie Miyuse pour ses corrections. (lisez les fic de Miyuse, elles sont géniales )_

Chapitre 2

La journée passa lentement et l'incident du matin ne fut plus qu'un détail lorsque le groupe d'amis se retrouva çà l'endroit habituel du déjeuner.

Ils étaient toujours 7 : Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Arisa et Hana.

Tous exceptés Tohru, Hana et Arisa faisaient partis des « douze »

Ils se transformaient respectivement en chat, rat, lapin et bœuf.

Les plus jeunes étaient Momiji et Hatsuharu, bien que Momiji – avec son apparence androgyne – ne paraisse pas son âge. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Hatsuharu.

Ils faisaient tous les 4 partis de la famille « Soma » dirigée par le jeune Akito, un Maître froid et capable de la pire cruauté.

Mais l'apparition de Tohru dans cette famille mit un peu de lumière dans la vie de chacun de ses membres.

Le déjeuner dut apaisant pour chacun, bercés par le bruissement des feuilles.

C'était une petite heure de liberté avant de retourner sur les bancs de l'école.

Cependant Momiji s'interrogea toujours sur la transformation de Kyo au petit matin…Qu'avait-il pu faire à cette heure dehors ?...D'où venait-il ?

Momiji comme à son habitude trouvait mille explications plus incongrues les unes que les autres.

-« Peut-être qu'il avait envie de soupe miso, qu'il n'en restait plus à la cuisine et qu'il est allé courir au combini pour en acheter, qu'en retournant à la maison il se serait trompé de rue et se serait égaré. Et qu'une vieille femme passant par là aurait trébuché sur une peluche de Pokemon se trouvant par là et serait ainsi tombé dans les bras de Kyo qui aurait comme conséquence sa transformation en chat. Non Non Non Peut-être qu'il se serait fait kidnappé par une nymphomane qui l'aurait emmené chez elle et se serait rué sur Kyo d'où sa transformation ou encore… »

-« Momiji ! Alors ! »

Le jeune garçon sursauta en entendant son nom et se rappela qu'il était en plein cours.

-« Alors Momiji ? Le sinus que ce triangle quel est-il ?

-« Euh… » Fit-il complètement perdu « Euh…1515 Marignan ? »

-« Momiji vous êtes en cas désespéré » fit le professeur « De plus le cours d'histoire était le cours précédant »

Momiji se recroquevilla dans sa chaise en entendant les rires des autres élèves.

-« hé ! Mom's ! Momiji ! T'as fumé ou quoi ? » fit un élève aux cheveux bouclés.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Ouais…qu'est-ce qui te prend à rêvasser comme ça en plein cours…tu rêvais d'une belle gonz' ? »

-« Haha…non…non non…pas du tout » dit Momiji en se forçant à rire.

-« Pfff…ouais c'est ça…elle s'appelle comment ? »

-« Mais non ça n'a rien à voir je te dis ! »

-« Momiji ! Takumi ! Taisez-vous à la fin ! Si le cours en vous intéresse pas la porte est par là ! » Fit le professeur de mathématique.

Dans la clase de Kyo l'ambiance était plus décontractée, leur professeur étant absent mais surveillés par un pion, ils pouvaient parler à leur aise.

Tohru et Arisa s'approchèrent de Kyo qui se tenait toujours à l'écart du groupe d'élèves.

-« Alors petit Rebel pourquoi tu fais toujours ton paumé sans amis comme ça ? » lui lança Arisa.

-« Toi le garçon manqué je ne t'ai pas sonné ! » répliqua Kyo.

-« Quoi ! »

-« Euh…Kyo, Arisa s'il vous plait ne commencez pas » dit timidement Tohru ?

-« Viens te battre si t'es un homme » fit Arisa folle de rage

-« J'me bat pas contre une fille même si elle n'a rien de féminin »

Arisa agrippa Kyo par son col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-« Aïe ! Sale garce » il brandit son poing « ! Tu l'auras voulu je vais te… »

Kyo n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut une chaise dans la figure…c'était Yuki.

-« Alalah bête chat, après les enfants tu t'en prend aux filles maintenant ? »

-« Toi la femmelette, d'abord Momiji n'est pas un enfant il n'a qu'un an de moins que nous et tu appelle CA une femme ? Va te nettoyer les yeux ! »

-« Kyo ! » supplia Tohru

Il se retourna et ce fut en voyant les larmes aux yeux de Tohru qu'il bouscula Yuki (qui a été bien évidemment rattrapé par ses fans qui par la même occasion lui arrachèrent quelques vêtements) pour foncer vers la sortie.

Kyo se sentit honteux, il était triste d'avoir déçu Tohru et d'avoir fait scandale dans la classe, il avait la sensation d'avoir été victime d'une injustice.

Qu'allait-t-on dire de lui à présent ?

Lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour se créer quelques liens avec d'autres personnes de la classe. Il courut tant qu'il pu et lorsqu'il atteignit le toit de l'école, éclata en sanglots.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça et se sentir bête de pleurnicher comme une fillette.

Il se mit à crier de rage, d'avoir agit si stupidement, d'être ainsi, maudit, susceptible, de réagir au quart de tour, de ne jamais se remettre en question, d être tout simplement bête…si bête et inutile.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en essuyant ses larmes de honte et c'est là qu'il vit Momiji.

Kyo lui cria :

-« Momiji…S'il te plait…Fous le camps….Dégage…Ou je risque de te faire du mal »

Momiji s'avança comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kyo.

D'un geste brusque qui le fit tomber en arrière, Kyo dégagea la main de Momiji puis se remit à crier :

-« Mais pourquoi ? Tu vois bien que ça en sert à rien…Pars ! Laisse-moi seul, je ne mérite l'amitié de personne…et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Hein ! »

-« A travers les fenêtre de ma classe de math, je t'ai vu courir e toute hâte. Je savais bien en te voyant ainsi qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je voulais juste voir situ ne risquait pas de faire une bêtise. »

-« Ah…non je suis trop lâche pour risquer quoi que ce soit tu sais…je ne suis bon qu'à pourrir la vie des autres. »

-« Moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais, tu es très important pour beaucoup de gens.»

-« Ah oui ? Qui ça ? »

-« Moi, Yuki, Arisa, Hana, Shiguré, Tohru, Ki… »

-« Tohru ? Tu parles ! Aucun ne m'a suivi ne serait-ce que pour discuter…il n'y a que toi qui… »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! En sortant de la classe je les ai vu tous les quatre courir mais je les ai arrêté en leur disant que j'allais te parler. »

-« Vraiment ? » fit Kyo en essuyant ses dernières larmes

-« Si je te le dit.» acquiesça Momiji en souriant

-« Bah…si tu savais comment je me sens stupide de pleurer devant quelqu'un…surtout toi…je suis ton aîné et voilà que c'est moi qui pleure bêtement devant toi.»

-« Non ! » répliqua Momiji « Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer, je peux te l'assurer. Pleurer permet de se libérer de ses hantises. Les personnes qui ne pleurent jamais doivent être bien malheureuses. Elles accumulent tous leur sentiments négatifs et ne peuvent pas s'en décharger. Il faut pleurer ! Tu es un être humain après tout…C'est ton droit de pleurer voir ton devoir de pleurer…Alors si il y a bien un sentiment que tu ne dois pas éprouver en pleurant c'est bien la honte. »

-« … »

-« Dors pas hein ! » plaisanta Momiji

-« Non c'est juste que maintenant…je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus âgé. C'est moi qui agit comme un gamin et c'est toi…toi Momiji que l'on veut toujours protéger…qui me dit ça. »

-« Bah…c'est pas grave. On a tous ses moments de faiblesses. »

Kyo sourit et caressa tout doucement la tête de Momiji.

Celui-ci ressentit un bien intérieur, il se sentait en confiance avec Kyo qui lui avait témoigné ce petit geste d'affection.

-« Dis…Kyo ? »

-« quoi ? »

-« Ce…Ce matin…Pourquoi tu étais dans le jardin en chat ? »

-« Ah…je m'attendais à ce que tu me pose cette question…Mais je en préfère pas t'en parler…je…enfin... »

-« Ok…je ne t'en parlerais plus…désolé…je suis trop curieux je le sais bien » dit-il en tirant la langue.

-« Tu sais, des fois, il est plus difficile de parler de certaines choses que de les subir. »

-« Je sais »Fit Momiji en esquissant un sourire pour cacher sa tristesse.

-« Bon…on va peut-être y aller avant que les professeurs appellent nos parents en hâte en disant qu'on a fugué. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se mirent en route vers leurs salles de classes respectives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Momiji se sentait heureux, cet instant qu'il venait de vivre lui donnait des ailes et afficha durant tout le reste de la journée un sourire béat et imbécile.

A la fin des cours tous se retrouvèrent devant l'école pour parler avant d'aller chacun de leur côté.

Personne n'évoqua la fuite de Kyo mais lui savait bien que tous y pensaient encore.

Ils se dire au revoir et le chat lança au lapin :

-« Hé ! Momiji! si t'as pas compris ton dernier devoir de math, je veux bien t'aider» Dit-il d'un air faussement blasé pour cacher son enthousiasme.

Momiji lui adressa un énorme sourire contrairement aux autres qui affichaient une mine de surprise.

-« Et moi je pue ? » fit Hatsuharu.

-« J'aime pas les bœufs» dit Kyo.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime » dit Hatsuharu avec un rictus du coin des lèvres« Allez vient l'imbécile heureux ! »

-« J'arrive ! » fit Momiji en se reconnaissant par cette appellation.

Tohru, Yuki et Kyo les regardèrent s'éloigner

-« Ca va Kyo ? Tu n'as pas de la fièvre ? » Le taquina Yuki

-« Oh toi fous moi la paix ! »

Le chemin du retour fut un peu plus enjoué que l'aller grâce à la bonne humeur constante de Tohru.

Même s'ils se chamaillaient toujours, Kyo et Yuki avaient une place importante dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

-« Kyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Une silhouette courut les bras écartés droit sur Kyo.

Celui se décala d'un mètre ce qui valut à cette personne, trop plein d'enthousiasme, de se prendre un poteau électrique en pleine face.

-« Mon Kyo Chériiiiiiiii ! Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en serrant Kyo si fort que ses côtes étaient prêtes à casser.

C'était Kagura, une des « douze » du signe du cochon.

-« Ben je suis là ! Et arrête de me serrer comme ça ! Triple idiote ! »

-« Bonjour Kagura » firent Yuki et Tohru.

-« Ah…Euh…Bonjour vous deux…Où en étais-je ? Ah oui…Aaaaah mon Kyoooooo….mon amouuuuur-euh ! »

Tohru et Yuki haussèrent les épaules en se regardant et continuèrent leur chemin.

-« Tohru ! Rat d'égout ! Attendez-moi ! Bande de lâches ! »

-« Mon Kyo ! Que je suis contente que nous soyons de nouveau réunis…Mon chériiiiiiii ! »

-« Oh la barbe ! Lâche-moi je t'ai dit ! »

Avec quelques peu de difficultés Kyo réussis à extirper les mains de sangsues de Kagura.

-« Dis t'en as pas marre d'être si possessive ? » Fit Kyo.

-« Moi ? Je suis possessive ? »

-« Non…Bouddha, bête fille ! »

-« Ah…ça va alors »

-« Mais t'es bête ou tu le fais en exprès ? »

-« Je le fais exprès Kyochou »

-« Ah t'es sûre ? Et évite de m'appeler comme ça ! »

-« Ok, Kyochou »

-« Oh mon Dieu t'es irrécupérable »

-« Je t'aime, tu sais »

-« Bon j'me tire »

-« Je te suis »

-« Non ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mes pattes ! »

-« Kyo » Fit-elle avec des larmes de crocodiles.

-« Quoi Kyo ? Fini Kyo ?...Kyo veut que tu lui fiche la paix. »

-« Quoi ? » Fit-elle les yeux sombres en lui agrippant le col et en le plaquant contre un mur.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à m'agripper par le col aujourd'hui… »Dit-il en soupirant.

-« Hein ? » Demanda Kagura.

-« Oh rien ; Bon tu veux vraiment venir ? »

-« Je ne veux pas, je DOIS »

-« Personne ne t'oblige »

-« Si ! Je suis sûre que Tohru sera contente de me voir ELLE ! »

-« Gnagnagna… »

-« T'es si content que ça de me voir Kyochou ? » l'interrogea la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

-« euh… »

-« Ouaiiiiiis ! Allez ! Allons à la maison » S'écria Kagura le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hein ?...Euh…Ok…mais… »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-« Oh Kagura ! Tu restes dîner? J'en serais heureuse »

-« Bonjour Tohru ! Désolée, je ne t'ai pas saluée correctement tout à l'heure ; j'étais si heureuse de revoir mon Kyochou » répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire complice»

-« Kyochou ? » plaisante Yuki

-« Oui je vais donc rester ici pour tenir compagnie à Kyo »

-« Euh… » Fit timidement Tohru « Je crois que tu peux le relâcher maintenant »

-« Hein ? Ah oui ! »

Kagura tenait encore fermement la jambe du pauvre Kyo. Celui-ci s'était fait traîner ainsi le long du chemin par l'enthousiasme débordant de la demoiselle.

-« Merci » bafouilla Kyo la bouche pleine de terre.

-« Alors on mange quoi ? » cria Shiguré qui semblait apparaître toujours avant l'heure du repas.

-« Des entrecôtes aux échalotes » dit Tohru

-« Quoi ? Mais c'est dégueux ! »

Il reçut un coup violent sur la tête

-« Répète un peu pour voir » lui somma Yuki.

-« Oh toi Yuki…Fous moi la paix ! »

Kyo, furieux, quitta la cuisine pour regagner sa chambre.

Sur le coup d'onze heures, Kagura frappa à la porte du chat.

-« Oui ? Si c'est toi Yuki dégage et va mourir et si c'est Shiguré…pareil ! »

-« Kyo c'est moi, je peux rentrer ? » fit-elle en coulissant la porte.

-« N'attend surtout pas ma réponse »

-« Rholala monsieur râleur…Tiens je t'ai monté ton repas »

-« J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les échalotes, t'es sourde ? »

-« C'est de la soupe miso, Tohru t'en as préparé et j'ai insisté pour t'en apporter.

-« Ah…C'est gentil de sa part »

-« Mouais…tu remercies même pas ta femme qui vient te l'apporter ? »

-« On est pas marié que je sache »

-« Bon future-femme alors »

Kyo soupira et sépara ses baguettes pour entamer sa soupe.

Kagura le regarda en souriant pendant qu'il leva les yeux au plafond.

-« C'est bon ? »

-« C'est de la soupe miso quoi, ça a toujours le même goût que je sache »

-« Kyo ? »

-« Ouais ? »

-« Pourquoi tu es toujours désagréable avec moi ? »

-« Pose-toi des questions, triple buse»

-« Tu sais bien que si je suis possessive, c'est parce que je t'aime…»

-« Ne dit pas ces choses à la légère ! »

-« Kyo…Je t'aime, vraiment…»

-« Ah ouais? Et t'y connaît quoi à l'amour, hein ? »

-« Toi. Tu es le seul que j'aie toujours aimé, Kyo…»

-« Non. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'acharnement »

-« Kyo… »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Kagura.

-« Qu'est-ce que… ? Ah non ! Non… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait… »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-« Pourquoi refuses-tu de croire que je t'aime, à la fin ! … » lui dit-elle avec intensité.

-« Je…Je ne sais pas… »

-« Je t'aime Kyo…Je t'aime depuis toujours et toi tu n'acceptes pas mes sentiments »

-« C'est que…Je ne sais pas…Comment tu peux m'aimer malgré ce que je te fais subir.»

-« Beaucoup de personnes tiennent à toi et t'aiment mais tu ne le vois pas ou tu refuses de le voir ! Tu ne te rend pas compte comment c'est frustrant pour nous tous. Et surtout pour moi… »

-« Excuse-moi… Vraiment… »

-« Kyo…Arrête de te torturer…je suis là…Kyo… »

Elle se pencha délicatement sur Kyo déposant un baiser dans le cou de celui-ci qui prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour mieux la contempler.

Les yeux de Kagura étaient d'un noir profond, la pupille fondant dans le regard de Kyo.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, doucement, commença à déboutonner la chemise du chat sans pour autant cesser de fixer son regard.

Les doigts de Kyo allèrent chercher les cheveux de la jeune fille et se perdirent sur son cou, ses épaules et ses omoplates pour ensuite se balader sur ses seins qui durcirent au fur et à mesure.

Elle enleva sa chemise de ses épaules et se mis à baiser les longs bras musclés de Kyo qui frissonna de plaisir.

Sa bouche parcouru son fin torse blanc et se mit à descendre pour atteindre son pantalon.

Elle défit le bouton avec ses dents et baissa son vêtement le long de ses jambes.

Le membre du jeune homme prit de l'ampleur quand les lèvres roses sa belle le frôlèrent.

Kyo rejeta sa tête en arrière et émit un long râle de jouissance pendant que Kagura s'occupait de lui.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en mettant une certaine pression sur sa tête afin qu'elle accélère.

Après s'être dévêtue, la jeune fille se plaça au dessus de Kyo qui venait de s'étendre sur le sol.

Sa peau était légèrement plus bronzée que celle du jeune chat.

Il couvrit ses yeux de ses mains et poussa un long gémissement lorsque la demoiselle s'agitait sur son corps.

Elle poussa de petits cris plaintifs, ce fut à ce moment que Kyo lui mis la main sur sa bouche afin de la faire taire.

Il bascula et pris la dominance de l'acte, ils tint ferment les bras de Kagura d'une seule main, et de l'autre conduisit son membre en elle.

Celle-ci se laissa faire en fermant les yeux et en retenant ses spasmes.

Elle le laissa entrer en elle comme un voleur pris au piège dans cet étroit espace doux et moelleux…elle voulait tant le garder avec elle…en elle.

Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et la jeune fille s'enroula autour de lui comme le serpent autour de l'arbre pour tenter Eve.

Le fruit défendu ils y avaient touché et y ont pris plaisir et ils en redemandaient…encore et encore.

Kagura lui lécha les doigts et caressa ses épaules avec ses épais cheveux noirs pour ensuite dessiner avec sa langue un cœur sur son torse.

Il était encore plus beau lorsque son orgasme atteignit son point culminant, une étrange braise se faisait présente dans ses yeux.

Après une seconde et dernière étreinte, ils tombèrent dans le lit, fous de fatigue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Il se réveilla tard ; il devait être onze heures passé**es**.

Il était, à côté de Kagura, dont le corps était recouvert d'un fin, sans pour autant dévoiler un bout de sein au bout rose.

Elle était si mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait… Si seulement elle avait pu se montrer aussi calme que Tohru…

Kyose lava et prit une douche.

Il s'habilla avec lenteur.

Il se sentait étrange ce matin là.

Sa chambre n'avait aucune pièce voisine, juste un placard et l'entrée du grenier.

Il se serait senti horriblement gêné à l'idée que que quelqu'un ait pu les entendre.

Il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner et trouva sur la table un petit mot :

« Coucou Kyo et Kagura !

Nous sommes parti à la campagne pour deux jours, on sera de retour demain soir

Kagura on ne t'a pas réveillé**e**, j'avais frappé à la porte de ta chambre et tu semblai**s** dormir profondément alors je n'ai pas insisté.

Et Kyo, tu semblai**s** aussi extenué hier alors nous t'avons laissé dormir.

Passez un bon week-end ;

Tohru, Yuki, Hana, Arisa et Shiguré

P.S: je vous ai fait du riz cantonnais, vous n'avez plus qu'à le réchauffer. »

Kyo sourit du coin des lèvres par cette petite marque d'affection.

Il prit la casserole de riz et une cuiller pour s'en servir copieusement dans un bol qu'il mit ensuite dans le micro-onde.

-« Une minute et demie devrait suffire » Pensa-t-il.

Pour patienter, il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtreregardant le vent qui taquinait les feuilles mortes.

Soudain il sentit un corps chaud se frotter à lui… À son contact, son corps ne devint plus qu'un long frisson.

Des bras l'enlacèrent et il sentit l'humidité d'une bouche parcourir sa nuque, et des mains tâter ses muscles pour ensuite descendre à sa ceinture et la défaire.

Il se couchèrent sur la table de cuisine et se laissèrent guider par leur**s** sens, éveillés par les odeurs d'épices et de gingembre.

Leurs cris furent étouffés une ode d'oiseau leur semblant destinée.

-« Kagura… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Faut qu'on arrête ! »

-« Arrêter quoi ? »

-« Ca ! Tout ça ! Se voir, se parler, tout quoi. »

-« Kyo…Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourtant, cette nuit… »

-« Cette nuit je n'ai fait que suivre mes instincts de mâle. »

-« Pardon ? » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-« Je ne t'aime pas »

-« Mais…je…je t'ai tout donné ! »

-« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui est venu**e** m'allumer »

-« Quoi ?Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Je t'aime moi, je… »

-« Moi pas ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ! Toi et moi c'est inconcevable »

-« Mais… »

-« Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir »

-« Kyo ! »Balbutia-t-elle, le visage noyé de larmes.

-« Et arrête ton cinéma ! C'est énervant à la fin »

-« Je t'aime ! »

-« Je m'en fous ! Arrête de me répéter ça ! »

-« … »

-« Oublie-moi, il vaut mieux »

-« Il le vaut mieux pour qui ? »

-« Pour nous deux, je t'assure »

-« Sale égoïste ! Tu en penses qu'à toi…TOI, TOI, TOI ! »

-« En amour, il faut être deux ! Tu vis un amour à sens unique, ma pauvre fille… »

-« Je... Tu m'énerves ! Merde ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! »

-« Et un imbécile qui te demande de partir »

Kagura lui jeta un dernier regardet s'en alla en courant.

Kyo était resté dans la cuisine et s'accroupi dans un coin de la cuisine.

Il entendit un fracas de verre maisne s'en inquiéta pas pour autant.

Puis, perçut des bruits de pas de course dans l'escalier suivi**s** d'un violent claquement de porte.

-« Kyo…Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con » pensa-t-il.

Il prit un couteau de cuisine et commença à parcourir son corps avec celui-ci.

-« Tiens, pauvre con ! Tu ne la méritais pas ! »

Ayant perdu du sang avec ses entailles, il finit par tomber dans les pommes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

-« Y'a quelqu'un ? Bon…J'entre… »

Hatsuharu ouvrit la porte coulissante et pénétra dans la maison.

-« Tohru ? T'es là ? «

Sachant que Tohru passa**it** la plupart de son temps dans la cuisine, il s'y rendit directement.

Il vitle mot de Tohru sur la table qu'il luten quittant la cuisine.

Il marcha quelques mètres en criant : « Kyo ? Kagura ? »

C'est alors qu'il entendit un faible râle.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et vit dans un coin de la cuisine caché par une porte, Kyo…recouvert de sang.

-« Kyo ? Mon dieu ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Hatsuharu s'empara vite son téléphone portable et chercha dans sa mémoire les personnes qu'il devait appeler.

-« Son père…Non il ne vaut mieux pas…Yuki….Tohru…Shiguré…Arisa…Hana…Tous parti à la campagne…Akito…Encore moins…Hatori…Merde il est en consultation chez Akito…Kisa…Trop loin…Qui ?...Qui ?...Momiji !...Il ne reste plus que lui ! »

Perdant son calme habituel, il composa, les doigts tremblants, le numéro de Momiji.

-« Momiji ? C'est Hatsuharu ! Dépêche-toi ! Ca urge ! Vient à la maison de Shiguré…Kyo est dans un sale état. Grouille ! »

Il entendit un faible « J'arrive » et raccrocha de suite.

Il prit Kyo sur ses épaules et entreprit de l'amener dans sa chambre.

Le chat n'était pas léger mais Hatsuharu parvint, tant bien que mal, à le déplacer.

Il ouvrit d'une main la porte coulissante et vit des débris de verre etune armoire saccagée avec des vêtements éparpillés et déchiquetés.

-« Euh… » Se dit le bœuf « Je crois que la chambre de Yuki te conviendrait tout autant »

Il déposa Kyo sur le lit de du rat, le déshabilla, puis partitchercher une bassine d'eau tiède, un gant de toilette, quelques compresses et des pansements dans la salle de bain.

-« Hatsuharu ? » Fit une voix lointaine.

-« Momiji ! Vien**s** ici…Dans la chambre de Yuki… »

-« Hatsu… » Momiji s'arrêta net en voyant le corps ensanglanté du chat.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » Articula l'enfant en s'approchant.

-« Je ne le sais pas moi-même » Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Je lai découvert comme ça. Et sa chambre est sans dessus-dessous Tiens, tu peux le nettoyer **s'**il te plait ? Je vais aller lui chercher un pyjama propre…du moins s'il y'en a un qui a survécu au désastre. »

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas téléphoné à Hatori? C'est lui le médecin. »

-« Justement…Je revenais de chez lui et il se rendait à ce moment chez Akito.»

-« Ah… »murmura Momiji en plongeant le gant de toilette dans l'eau.

Momiji commença à laver le corps de Kyo, dontses joues finirent par avoir la même couleur que leliquide qui se mélangeait à l'eau.

Hatsuharu arriva avec le pyjama et reparti avec la bassine pour changer l'eau.

Pendant ce moment, le lapin commença à désinfecter les plaies avec de l'alcool.

Le chat fit une grimace de douleur lorsque Momiji déposa le liquide cautérisant sur ses plaies.

Kyo était mi-conscient tout en étant dans les vaps, d'avoir perdu tout ce sang.

Son corps était mutilé de partout.

-« Mom…Momi… » Chuchota Kyo avant de retomber dans les pommes.

L'enfant mis des compresses sur les blessures désinfectées et fut surpris de la douceur de sa peau.

Il regarda le garçon avec une profonde tendresse.

A ce moment, Hatsuharu revint avec une nouvelle bassine propre et la déposa à côté de Momiji.

-« Je vais aller chez Hatori. Il devrait avoir fini dans une heure sa consultation, et je reviendrais avec lui. »

-« Très bien…Fais attention »

-« Tu me prend pour qui ? Enfin, désolé de devoir te laisser seul »

-« Ce n'est pas grave »

-« Bye »

Il continua de nettoyer les plaies et de les désinfecter méticuleusement afin de ne pas le faire souffrir.

Il le fixa pendant une dizaine de minutes sans pouvoir en détourner son regard.

« Si paisible quand il dort…comme un chaton »

Il alla ranger la bassine et le reste du matériel et revint border Kyo d'une couverture.

Puis se souvint du sang dans la cuisine et disparut dans celle-ci pour tout nettoyer à l'eau savonnée et préparer un bouillon au cas où Kyo se réveillerait.

Le réchaud était si haut que le jeune lapin dut monter sur un escabeau pour préparer le bouillon de poule et y versé des pâtes en forme de lettres de l'alphabet.

Lorsque le bouillon et les pâtes furent prêt, il l'apporta dans la chambre du blessé et le vit, visage face au mir.

-« Kyo ? Le dîner est prêt » Lança joyeusement Momiji « Bon il est vrai que ce n'est ni du caviar ni du saumon…mais c'est tout ce dont je suis capable de cuisiner. »

-« Momiji…laisse moi mourir »

-« Ah non…tu manges d'abord et d'ici 70 ou 80 ans, je te laisserait mourir en paix »

-« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

-« Ben…Peut-être parce que je t'aime bien et que je serais un peu triste s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit » Dit-il en souriant.

« Mom…décidemment, je te comprendrais jamais » exprima le chat en esquissant un léger sourire.

-« Tout ce que je comprend maintenant, c'est que tu dois manger ce bouillon avant qu'il en refroidisse »

-« Merci gamin »

Momiji par cette appellation fit une grimace et déposa et le plateau sur la table pour aider Kyo à se relever de façon à ne pas être gêné en mangeant.

-« regarde Kyo ! J'ai écrit ton nom avec les pâtes »

Kyo vit à côté de son bol trois petites pâtes et se mit à rire :

-« Hahaha c'est ridicule ! »

-« Quoi !tu sais combien de temps ça m'as prit pour trouver un K et un Y dans ce bouillon ? »

-« Haha…T'es trognon toi ! »

Les joues de l'enfant devinrent écarlates.

-« Dommage que tu en sois pas une fille, et que tu n'ais pas quelques année en plus » Fit-il en s'approchant de son visage.

« Héhé…ben ce n'est pas le cas » dit Momiji mal à l'aise.

Kyo se rapprocha de plus en plus et dit d'une voix lancinante :

-« Ca peut toujours s'arranger…»

L'enfant écarta les yeux …les joues chauffées à blanc.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? » Fit-il en reculant.

-« Hahahaha ! Je plaisantais ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Trop drôle ! Tu crois n'importe quoi ! T'es naïf ! Hahaha… »

-« T'es même pas drôle, d'abord ! » Lança Momiji en tirant la langue pour cacher sa gêne.

Pendant que Kyo terminait son bouillon, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien…Le jeune lapin savourait chacune de ces précieuses minutes.

-« Pourquoi Hatori n'est pas là ? » Dit Kyo.

-« Ben…Normalement ils devrait être là. Hatsuharu a été le chercher »

-« Hatsuharu est venu ici ? »

-« Oui ! C'est justement lui qui m'a appelé pour que je vienne »

-« Ah… »

-« Tiens justement j'entend quelqu'un qui arrive…ça doit être eux »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit…mais ce ne fut pas Hatsuharu…C'était Hatori et Akito


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

-« Maître Akito ! » Balbutia Kyo

-« Momiji, sort d'ici ! »Et Hatori, laisse-moi seul avec lui s'il te plait. »

-« Mais maître Akito…S'il vous plait.. » Supplia le jeune lapin.

-« Ne discute pas ! » Fit Akito d'une voix sèche

-« Mais… » Sanglota Momiji.

-« Fais ce qu'il te dit » Lui dit Kyo sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Lorsque le blondinet et le médecin quittèrent la pièce, Akito prit la chaise du bureau et s'y assied.

-« Alors Kyo…Kagura est venue me voir, elle était très triste tu sais. »

-« Je sais, j'ai agit comme un imbécile »

-« Mmmh…Tu ne m'avait pas parlé de ta relation avec elle »

A ce moment Akito se leva et s'assied sur le rebord du lit de Kyo.

Le jeune maître était beau, comme tous les membres de la famille Soma.

Il avait des cheveux d'un noir geais et des yeux sombres et possédait un corps fin et élancé, chacun de ses gestes était déployés d'une grâce digne des plus grands dandys.

-« Kyo » Dit-il d'un ton les plus solennel « Tu m'as déçu…Vous m'avez, tous les deux , déçus »

Il prit le visage de Kyo entre ses mains et l'embrassa furtivement.

-« -Vous méritez une punition…je suis un père pour cette famille, vous me devez respect et soumission…Vous ne m'avez rien dit…Il est normal que je vous punisse pour vous montrer le droit chemin. »

La peau du jeune garçon de recouvrit de sueur froide et ses yeux ne pouvaient cacher sa peur.

-« Maître Akito je vous demande pardon…je… »

-« Je vous aime tous très fort »

A cet instant Akito ouvrit saisit la ceinture en cuir de Kyo qui était sur la chaise.

-« C'est parce que je vous aime que je fais cela. »

Et il commença à frapper Kyo avec cette ceinture plusieurs fois…les plaies de Kyo se rouvrirent et il cria de douleur.

Des larmes se mélangèrent à la sueur et au sang.

Le drap immaculé devint rouge vif…Kyo ne bougeait plus, il était souillé d'hémoglobine et d'hématomes.

-« J'en ai fini avec toi maintenant jeune chat, quand à Kagura…sa punition sera plus sévère. »

Kyo essaya de parler mais sa force était insuffisante.

-« Une petite chambre noire, voilà dans quoi elle va passer une ou deux petites semaines. »

-« Argh…..Non…… » Murmura Kyo.

-« C'est un amour débordant…Des fois, un père ne peut le contrôler. »

Il jeta la ceinture sur le corps mutilée du chat et s'en alla.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Hatori et Momiji se ruèrent dans la pièce et ce dernier se remit à sangloter.

-« Hatori ! Ramène-moi à la maison. » lui somma le maître.

-« Mais…Kyo…il »

-« Tout de suite ! » cria Akito.

Hatori partit avec celui-ci les bras lourds.

-« Quel salaud, quel salaud, quel salaud »Fit le jeune lapin qui courut dans la salle de bain pour rechercher les pansements et le reste du matériel.

Il s'empressa d'éponger le corps de Kyo, après lui avoir retiré son pyjama, couvert de sang et le lava.

Lorsque les plaies durent refermées à l'aide de compresses, il lui mit un caleçon et un t-shirt appartenant à Yuki, de toute façon, ils avaient la même taille.

Il prit quelques glaçons dans la cuisine, les mis dans des gants de toilettes, et les posa sur les hématomes les plus importants.

Kyo était dans un très mauvais état, il lui aurait fallut plusieurs jours de repos pour récupérer.

-« Kyo…je suis désolé…Je suis lâche…J'aurais dû venir et arrêter Akito pendant qu'il en était encore temps…Pardon… »

Celui-ci ouvrit un œil vers Momiji, l'autre étant trop gonflé pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir.

-« C'est…Rien…Mom…Je…Mer…Ci… »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Après une semaine, Kyo fut capable de retourner à l'école.

Ses amis culpabilisèrent de l'avoir laissé à ce moment et essayèrent comme ils purent d'être le plus agréable possible avec celui-ci.

Même Arisa fit des efforts, elle ne le narguait et frappait plus.

Le chat ne leur avait rien raconté, si ce n'est qu'il avait soit disant été agressé par une bande de malfrats dans la rue.

Il avait une jambe cassée et quelques séquelles, qui l'obligeait de se déplacer en béquilles.

Tous les matins, Tohru et Yuki partirent avec Kyo, une demi heure plus tôt que d'habitude car celui-ci tenait à ne pas être considéré comme invalide et tenait à faire le chemin à pied.

Yuki, également, s'était montré particulièrement attentif et amical envers Kyo.

Leur relation s'était tout doucement améliorée.

Comme ses relations avec le reste du groupe d'amis, sans le montrer, il était touché par la force déployée par eux pour le soutenir et lui faire changer les idées.

Quand à Hatsuharu et Momiji, ils venaient quasi tous les jours, après les cours, le voir, souvent accompagné de Kisa ou Hiro.

Mais il ne pouvait casser de penser à Kagura qui, sans doute, devait le haïr.

Kyo toqua à la porte de Tohru.

-« Oui ? Entrez. »

-« Tohru, c'est moi »

-« Oh ! Kyo ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

-« Non, Non…Ca ira merci, j'aimerais juste te demander quelque chose. »

-« Oui ? Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« C'est à propos de Kagura »

-« Ah oui ? Comment va-t-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ? Cela fait depuis 1 semaine qu'on a plus de ses nouvelles. »

-« C'est de ma faute… »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je n'ai pas été agressé par une bande de voyous…J'étais ici, quand ça s'est passé.

Je venais de me disputer avec elle, puis elle est partie en saccageant ma chambre, d'où la vitre brisée et…Elle est partie. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus la voir. »

-« Et ? »

-« Et quand elle est partie, je me suis mutilée…Ca c'est passé très vite…Puis Hatsuharu est venu, ainsi que Momiji…Ils m'ont soigné, jusqu'à ce que Akito arrive avec Hatori. »

-« A…Akito…C'est qui lui qui… »

-« Oui…avec une ceinture…ma ceinture en cuir. Il m'a frappé à sang pour me punir de lui avoir caché ma relation avec Kagura…J'avais mal…La boucle en fer de la ceinture tranchait ma peau…Je… »

Des larmes se mirent à couler ses les joues de Kyo.

Tohru lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules pour l'apaiser.

-« Chuuuuuut…Kyo…C'est finit maintenant… »

-« Et Kagura ! Elle est chez lui ! J'ai peur de ce qu'il lui risque d'arriver…Elle est en danger ! Il l'a enfermé.»

-« J'irais demain, à la propriété des Somas, Ok ? »

-« Tu…je… »

-« Oui, j'irais demain. Je vais aller la chercher. »

-« Non ! C'est trop dangereux Tohru. Il risque de t'arriver quelque chose. »

-« Non, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne me feront rien du tout, je le sais bien. »

-« J'en ai marre…Je en peux rien faire. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe »

Kyo se transforma en serrant Tohru contre lui, celle-ci rougit.

-« Euh…Je… » Bégaya Tohru.

-« Merci ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Samedi matin, Tohru partit à la maison principale des Somas, sans avertir personne, si ce n'est Kyo.

Elle leur laissa un mot sur la table :

-« Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, je vous ai préparé des boulettes de riz pour le repas.

Je suis parti faire du shopping avec Arisa et Hana. Bonne journée ! »

Tohru ressentait toujours un grand frisson devant le portail de cette résidence.

Et pensa : -« Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici…Allez Courage ! »

Elle sonna et une voix métallique se fit entendre :

-« Résidence Soma, oui ? »

-« Tohru Honda de… »

-« Ah ! »

-« Je viens voir maître Akito… »

-« Un instant s'il vous plait. »

-« … »

-« Il va vous recevoir, mademoiselle Honda. Veuillez attendre au salon, quelqu'un va vous montrer le chemin. »

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et elle parcourut la longue allée entourée d'arbres.

-« Mademoiselle Honda ? »

-« Oui ? » Fit-elle intimidée.

-« Veuillez me suivre »

La servante l'amena dans un salon à décoration sobre.

Le plancher était en bois ancien et les murs étaient recouverts d'aquarelles japonaises et de calligraphies.

Les meubles étaient rare, seulement un bureau de type occidental et un canapé brun en concordance avec les couleurs environnantes.

Seul quelques bonsaïs sur une table basse apportèrent un peu de gaieté à cette salle obscure.

Elle prit place dans le canapé, en buvant une tasse de thé que lui apporta une servante, jusqu'à ce qu'une frêle silhouette apparut.

-« Kagura ! » Cria Tohru en laissant tomber sa tasse.

-« Tohru ? » Articula Kagura en éclatant en sanglots.

Kagura avait les traits tirés et les joues creuses.

Sa peau avait un teint grisâtre et son si joli visage était recouvert d'hématomes.

Elle avait l'air vieille et fatiguée, ses vêtements tombaient en lambeaux.

-« Je…je…veux partir…J'ai peur…s'il te plait. »

-« Calme toi Kagura…Ca va aller tu verras »

Elles se regardèrent intensément, le regard de Kagura était flou et torturé

Tohru caressa son visage avec lenteur, de peur de la blesser.

Elle trouvait que la Soma ressemblait à une jolie poupée cassée, auquel il fallait prêter la plus grande attention.

La jeune tigresse s'allongea sur le canapé et prit la main de Tohru pour l'y inviter.

Tohru caressa lentement son corps et retira ses lambeaux de tissus.

Elle frissonna et toutes deux se laissèrent aller…doucement…et lentement…bercés parle bruit de la fontaine de l'étang du jardin.

-« Kagura…C'est ta première fois ? »

-« Avec une fille ? Oui. »

-« Evidemment, je suppose qu'avec Kyo...Tu… »

-« T'es jalouse ma belle ? »

-« Haha non pas du tout…C'est juste que… »

-« Embrasse-moi »

Elles faisaient l'amour, pourtant le contexte inhabituel, l'adrénaline et la peur d'être vues n'en étaient pas la cause, c'était bien plus ancien que ça.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles se désiraient mutuellement, mais leur moralité les avait empêché de se laisser aller à leurs pulsions.

L'acte n'avait rien de bestial, les lèvres allaient chercher l'intimité de l'autre et leurs corps s'enlacèrent sur ce canapé brun qui semblait n'avoir pas bougé depuis des siècles.

Tohru rouvrit les yeux après un certain moment…Kagura était extenuée…Elle culpabilisait d'avoir fatiguée la tigresse.

Elle se rhabilla et enveloppa Kagura d'un Kimono qu'elle trouva sur une chaise près du bureau.

Tohru resta dix minutes à la fixer sans savoir quoi faire.

-« Mademoiselle Honda ? » Lui lança Akito qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-« Maître Akito…je… »

-« Taisez-vous ! Vous venez chercher Kagura n'est ce pas ? »

Tohru fit un signe de tête.

-« Très bien, jeune imprudente. De toute façon, elle a eue ce qu'elle méritait. Partez ! »

-« Monsieur… »

-« Elle m'a beaucoup amusé cette petite…très souple. »

Tohru sentait une colère grandir en elle, mais savait bien qu'elle n'était pas de taille.

Hatori rentra pour prendre Kagura dans ses bras.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et semblait être une plume dans les bras musclés du médecin.

Tohru et Hatori marchèrent lentement vers le portail d'entrée.

-« Tohru…Je suis désolé…je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle…Je m'en veux…mais personne ne peut s'opposer à Akito…C'est lui le chef de la famille, on ne peut que se soumettre. »

-« On a tous une part de responsabilité, on savait tous et personne n'a bougé »

-« Oui…Il n'y a que toi qui a eue le courage de venir. »

-« Sans doute car je n'ai rien subit d'Akito, c'est à cause de mon ignorance envers son pouvoir. »

-« Il n'y avait que toi pour aider Kagura. Un Soma peut y laisser sa vie pour oser affronter Akito. Il a une influence très importante sur toute la famille. »

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence jusqu'à la maison de la jeune Soma.

Ses parents les attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

Personne ne prononça une parole et ceux-ci prirent leur fille dans leurs bras et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de leur demeure.

Hatori raccompagna Tohru, toujours dans ce lourd silence.

Elle le remercia et rentra dans la maison de Shiguré.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Rentrée chez elle, Tohru les appela tous, ainsi que Momiji et Hatsuharu pour leur raconter ce qui c'était passé.

-« Kagura est chez elle maintenant, mais elle était très faible, et dieu seul sait ce qu'Akito lui a fait subir. »

-« Connard… » Murmura Kyo en serrant ses poings.

-« Mais elle va mieux, il lui faudra, certes, un peu de temps pour se rétablir.

Mais ce qu'elle a vécut risque de la hanter encore quelques temps. »

-« JE VAIS LE TUER ! » Hurla Kyo en se levant brusquement tandis que Yuki et Hatsuharu le tenait fermement.

-« CA NE SERVIRA A RIEN ! »Cria Yuki « Tu n'es pas de taille ! Tu le comprends ? Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! »

-« Et cela risquerait d'aggraver les choses » Coupa Tohru.

Un ange passa, Tohru reprit la parole :

-« Je crois que cela ferait lui ferait plaisir si on lui rendait TOUS visite. »

Kyo se sentit mal à cette réflexion.

La conversation ne se prolongea pas et chacun prit congé.

Tohru comme à son habitude dans la cuisine, Hatsuharu rentra chez lui, Yuki devait travailler à la bibliothèque de l'école, Shiguré alla écrire dans son bureau quand à Momiji, il alla tenir compagnie à Kyo dans sa chambre…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

-« Kyo, dis moi…Que s'est-il vraiment passé avec Kagura ? »

-« … »

-« S'il te plait…Il y a des choses que l'on ne doit pas garder pour soi…Qui sont trop lourdes à garder. »

-« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu »

Il lui expliqua tout…non sans difficulté.

-« Voilà, maintenant tu sais à quel point je suis con et aussi hideux que mon apparence de chat. »

-« Arrête ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre dire ça de toi ! » Hurla Momiji « Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de toi ! Que je t'appréciais énormément et que tout homme à ses qualités et ses défauts ! Arrête de penser ça ! »

-« … »

-« Tu aimes Kagura ? »

-« Comme une sœur »

-« Eh bien voilà ! Tu lui faisais comprendre que tu ne l'aimais pas, pourtant elle n'a cessé de s'accrocher à toi, encore et encore…C'est de sa faute ! »

-« Comment oses-tu dire ça !»

-« Mais enfin ! Kyo ! Faut-il à ce point t'ouvrir les yeux ? »

-« Que… »

-« A chaque fois ! A chaque fois, j'essayais de te faire comprendre, qu'il n'y avait pas que Kagura qui t'aimait de cet amour là ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Les pupilles de Momiji devinrent de plus en plus brillantes et deux larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Désormais ils n'avaient plus besoin de la parole pour se comprendre.

Kyo passa ses doigts dans les fins et blonds cheveux de son amant et commença à enlever sa chemise en tremblant légèrement.

Les lèvres du chat parcoururent méticuleusement son visage, l'ange blond commença à avoir une chair de poule d'appréhension et d'excitation.

-« Non…Pas si vite… »Murmura Momiji

-« Je comprend…C'est pas grave… »

Kyo se leva et avança vers sa mini chaîne hifi et sorti un cd de son boîtier, pour ensuite le mettre dans la machine.

-« C'est quoi ? »Questionna Momiji

-« C'est une super chanteuse…Janis Joplin, tu connais ? »

-« Euh…C'est pas de la musique de vieux ça ? »

-« Hahaha…Il n'y a pas d'âge pour écouter ça, tu sais…Elle a une voix magnifique. »

-« C'est une chanteuse japonaise ? »

-« Euh…pas du tout…Ecoute… »

Kyo se rassied à côté de Momiji, qui se reboutonna la chemise.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant qui ferma les yeux tout doucement.

-« Tu sais » Murmura Momiji « J'aime bien…Même si je préfère Ayumi Hamasaki »

Le chat leva mes yeux au ciel et soupira, il se pencha tout doucement sur lui, pour l'embrasser et caresser son corps.

-« Je t'aime beaucoup » Lui susurra Momiji à l'oreille, qui entoura ses bras autour du dos de Kyo « Chaque fois que Kagura s'approchait de toi…Ca me mettait en colère »

Le visage de Momiji s'assombrit, Kyo le prit dans ses bras et ils s'allongèrent tout deux dans le lit…Se laissant aller à leurs désirs…Pour, ensuite, tomber dans un sommeil profond.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Un rayon de soleil finit par se cueillir sur leurs yeux et ainsi réveiller les deux tourtereaux.

-« Bonjour Kyo »

-« Salut mon ange »

Momiji rougit.

-« Dis, dis Kyo ! Je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Je t'écoute »

-Euh…En fait…Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me répondre à la question que je t'avais posée, sur le toit de l'école ? »

-« Parce que…C'est…Disons…Gênant » Fit le chat embarrassé.

-« Allez dis-moi ! S'il te plait ! »

-« Hé…Bon…Si tu veux…Ce soir là, j'étais parti dans un certain quartier de Tokyo…Disons…Le quartier chaud…Je voulais...Hum…Enfin tu vois…Prendre du bon temps…Mais je n'avais pas osé m'approcher d'une fille.

Et puis c'est idiot non ? De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu faire quoi que ce soit avec l'une d'elle. »

-« Et ? »

-« Ben…J'avais fait demi-tour, et un énorme travesti s'était rué sur moi, en me disant que pour moi ce serait…Moitié prix. Tu parles ! C'est plutôt lui…Enfin…Elle…Ce truc quoi !...Qui aurait dû me payer pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Berk !…rien qu'à cette idée…Eurk ! »

Momiji explosa de rire.

-« Hé ! Crétin ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'te dis pas la gêne ! »

-« Désolé…Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène…Toi et…Hahaha »

-« Hum…Et bref, ce travelo de mes deux, m'entraîna dans un sombre bordel…J'avais beau me débattre…Ce…Cette chose sur pattes avait, au moins, deux têtes de plus que moi. Imagine un mec baraqué, avec une jupe, des porte-jarretelles et du rouge à lèvres !»

-« Hahaha! Mon pauvre Kyo. » Momiji était étalé par terre, et pleurait de rire.

-« T'as fini oui ? Imbécile ! Bon…Après…hum…Ce travelo m'a prit par le bras et a ouvert une porte…C'était une salle avec une odeur de sueur et d'opium.

Je voyais des hommes et des femmes, je remarquais une vieille femme au maquillage atroce. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vidé, ce soir là, tout un pot de fond de teint et de rouge à lèvre. C'est à ce moment, que je trébuchai sur le corps d'homme endormi- enfin je crois que c'était un homme, malgré la robe qu'il portait – et je tomba dans les bras de cette vieille femme et bon…t'imagine la suite… »

Momiji n'en pouvait plus, il était plié en deux et essaya en vain de retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

-« Je en te dis pas la sensation d'horreur éprouvé, quand tu retrouve ton museau coincée entre les seins pendants de cette prostituée sénile. »

-« Aaaah ! Arrête ! Tu vas me tuer ! Hahahaha »

-« Pff…J'le savais, j'aurais dû me taire »

-« Non ! Haha ! Mais pourquoi t'as pris cette tête sérieuse, quand je t'ai demandé la raison de ta transformation ce matin là ? Tu sais quand tu m'as dit, qu'il était plus dur de raconter que de les ivre et blablabla ?

-« C'est bien simple, espèce idiot. Regarde ta réaction !

Tu crois que c'est simple de raconter un des moments les humiliant de sa vie, face à son petit ami qui se marre comme un con ? »

-« Petit ami ? »

-« Ben…Euh…Oui. » Fit Kyo en baissant les yeux, de gêne.

-« Kyoooooo ! » Hurla Momiji, en se jetant dans ses bras et en le couvrant de baisers. »

-« Ah non, hein ! Tu ne vas pas être aussi collant que Kagura, hein ! »

-« Certainement pas…J'ai quelque chose en plus que Kagura » Dit-il, d'un air sérieux.

-« Ah oui…Ca t'en fait pas, je l'ai remarqué…Et senti. »

-« Mais c'est pas çaaaaaa ! » Fit Momiji, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est quoi alors ? »

-« Je suis plus sexyyyyyyyyhihihihihihi »

-« Mon Dieu » Dit Kyo en soupirant et en serrant son ange dans ses bras « Tu es irrécupérable »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

-« Kyo ? »

-« Oui, mon ange ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? »

-« Euh… »

-« Ben oui…Ils vont mal le prendre…S'ils savent que… »

-« Et bien…Je crois qu'ils ont dû le remarquer »

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'était mignon tes petits cris quand je… »

Momiji, rouge pivoine, se rua sur Kyo en lui donnant des coups sur la poitrine.

Ceux-ci ne lui firent que l'effet de caresses, et il riait de plus belle.

-« C'est pas drôle d'abord ! » Murmura Momiji en se cachant derrière ses mains.

Kyo prit celles-ci, puis son visage d'ange entre ses mains, le caressa du regard, donna un baiser dans son cou pour finalement l'embrasser.

La porte d'ouvrit soudainement :

-« Kyo ! Momiji ! Le petit déjeuner est…OUaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! »

Et cette porte se referma d'un coup sec.

-« Tohru » Murmura le blond.

-« Bah…Ca va aller, tu sais…Même si elle n'a jamais dû voir deux corps aussi splendides, que ceux des Dieux vivants que nous sommes. »

-« Haha ! T'es bête ! »

Pendant ce temps, Tohru était à quelques mètres de leur chambre, couverte de sueur froide.

-« Tiens, Tohru ? Que fais-tu par terre avec ce regard ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? » Fit Yuki, qui venait d'arriver.

-« … »

-« Vraiment ? Il ressemblait à quoi ? »

-« Ge…gegeh… »

-« Viens…On va en parler dans la salle à manger, le corridor n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable de la maison »

Arrivé dans celle-ci, Yuki regarda toujours le jeune fille.

-« Alors…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

-« So..So…So »

-« Les saucisses ne sont pas cuites ? »

-« So…So…So »

-« Sauce aigre-douce? »

-«So…Sod…Sodo…»

-« Sodomite ? » Dit Yuki en un sourire sarcastique.

-« … »

-« Euh…Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

-« Momiji et Kyo ! »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Ben.. .C'est que… »

-« Tu n'avais rien remarqué ? »

-« Comment veux-tu que je devine ce genre de chose ? »

-« C'est simple…En observant. »

-« B…B…B » Balbutia Tohru.

-« Eh oui…Ils s'aiment. Il faut être content pour eux. Et toi ? Ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse de Momiji ? »

-« Mais…Non…Que va-tu imaginer là ? »

-« Oh rien…Je ne fais qu'observer tu sais. »

-« Yuki…J'ai honte de me comporter ainsi. »

-« Comme quoi ? La jalousie est un sentiment humain. Et puis, je voyais bien ce que tu éprouvais pour Kyo, je ne suis pas stupide. J'en étais jaloux aussi…Enfin, ce n'est pas grave» Soupira Yuki

-« Si ! Non ! Euh...Je vais voir si le riz est cuit »

-« Tohru, rassied-toi. Tu n'as pas encore mis de riz à cuire »

-« Ah… » Fit-elle, rouge de honte.

-« Ca te gêne leur relation ? »

-« Un peu…J'étais sous le choc »

-« L'homosexualité te choque-t-elle ? »

-« Non…Oui…Peut-être…Je n'ai jamais vu de… »

-« Tu n'as jamais eue de doutes sur personne ? »

-« Je ne vois pas pour qui ? »

-« Et bien, Momiji et Kyo…Tu n'avais rien soupçonné »

-« Non, c'est vrai »

-« Et personne d'autre ? »

-« Il y'en a d'autre des comme ça ? »

-« Tohru…Réfléchis…La malédiction des Somas… »

-« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que… »

-« Si les relations entre hommes-femmes sont impossibles pour les maudits…Que vont-ils faire, à ton avis? Faute de femmes maudites…Vers qui vont-ils se tourner ? »

-« Mais c'est dégoûtant ! »

-« Pas plus qu'autre chose chère Tohru. Pourquoi trouves-tu cela dégoûtant ? »

-« Eh bien…Je ne sais pas… »

-« C'est bien cela le problème…L'ignorance…Tout le monde prône la tolérance, mais dès que cela les touche de près ou de loin, ils retournent leur vestes »

-« Insinuerais-tu que je suis homophobe ? » Fit Tohru, vexée.

-« Non, pas du tout, détrompe-toi. Il y a des choses que tu ignores, et ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

-« C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ça. »

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de voir cela tous les jours, il te suffit de ne pas juger à la va-vite. Ce n'est ni immoral, ni malsain…C'est juste de l'amour entre deux personnes, peu importe leur sexe. »

-« Qui d'autre ? »

-« Je te demande pardon ? »

-« Qui d'autre a…ce genre de relation ?

-« Et bien…Si je ne m'abuses…Mon frère a bien eu des histoires avec Shiguré »

-« Quoi ! »

-« Mais c'était clair, non ? »

-« Je pensais que c'était une grande amitié »

-« Euh…Non...Sinon Kagura a bien eu une courte relation avec Kisa… »

-« Ka…Kagura ? »

-« Oui…Pourquoi ? »

-« Elle et…Kisa ? »

-« Oui, si je te le dit »

-« La menteuse » Fit Tohru

-« Quoi ? »

-« Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eue d'autres filles dans sa vie »

-« Tu veux dire…Que toi…Et Kagura.. » Fit Yuki en sursautant.

-« Non, Non…Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

-« Haha c'est trop drôle! Tu as couché avec Kagura et tu oses être choquée de la relation entre Momiji et ce stupide chat. Et après, tu OSES encore être jalouse du lapin et de jouer la carte de la sainte Nitouche ? »

-« Yuki, s'il-te-plait…Je ne te reconnais plus…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

-« C'est à moi que tu demandes ce qui arrive ? Tohru…Tu as joué double-jeu depuis le début ! »

-« Yuki, je t'en prie »Fit-elle.

-« Non ! J'en ai assez de faire le « gentil Yuki » ou « Yuki le toutou ».

J'avais une grande estime pour toi…Je crois que je t'admirais même…Et que je t'aimais. »

-« Yuki… »

-« Tohru…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tu as profité de la faiblesse de Kagura pour… »

-« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne sais pas, sur le moment, elle m'a regardé. C'est comme si la même pensée nous avait traversé l'esprit…Ca s'est passé très vite. »

-« … »

-« Tu dois me prendre pour une garce c'est ça ? »

-« Pas du tout, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme telle. Je t'ai toujours aimé…Même e sachant tout cela. »

-« Je suis désolé…Pardon…Pardon »

-« Je sais bien…Je ne peux pas te demander de m'aimer, je me suis fait une raison.

L'amour entre une Soma et une personne extérieure est impossible…Je le sais bien…mais je t'aimerait toujours comme une sœur. »

Tohru prit Yuki dans ses bras et caressa doucement le petit rongeur aux yeux humides.

Elle s'en voulait tant mais était si heureuse de ce que Yuki lui avait avoué.

Momiji et Kyo étaient enfin heureux, Yuki faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour vivre cet amour par procuration en s'occupant d'eux, Kagura vécut recluse chez elle,Shiguré a abandonné l'écriture pour la photographie, en effet il s'est mis à photographier discrètement les culottes sous les jupes des lycéennes à la sortie des écoles et ainsi faire une exposition avec l'aide d'Ayamé, Akito devenait de plus en plus souffrant ne sachant plus se déplacer qu'en chaise roulante, Arisa et Hana ne durent plus cacher leur amour, Kisa déménagea en Chine.

Tout ce monde se détacha de Tohru…ou plutôt était-ce elle qui s'en éloignait.

Elle se sentait de trop, ou mal à l'aise désormais avec eux.

Tous avaient bien grandis.

Yuki rejoignit une université réputée pour entreprendre de brillantes études…tous prirent des chemins différents.

Tohru était resté chez Shiguré qui était, bien sûr, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui préparait sa nourriture et faisait son ménage.

Mais elle se sentait désormais seule, la famille Soma qui avait donné un sens à sa vie s'éloignait.

-« Tu sais Maman » fit Tohru « J'ai vraiment passé des années merveilleuses, je ne les méritait pas sûrement…Tu me manques Maman, j'ai toujours fait la forte mais là je n'en peux plus…C'est dur…Maman…C'est pourquoi maintenant je te rejoint »

Shiguré, ce matin là, ne retrouva pas Tohru dans sa chambre, mais vit à la place une fenêtre ouverte et un papier sur son lit sur lequel était marqué :

« Merci…Pardon

p.s : je t'ai préparé du canard laqué tu n'as plus qu'à le réchauffer ».

_ **FIN**_

_MOUAHAHAHA désolé pour la fin, c'était plus fort que moi XD Je devais absolument le faire! XD  
_


End file.
